


Hater and Peepers' Parking Adventure

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Walt Disney World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Hater and Commander Peepers attempt to park their ship in a normal parking lot...with difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hater and Peepers' Parking Adventure

"Peepers! Why haven't you landed the ship yet?!" Lord Hater demanded, glaring at the Watchdog Commander. They were trying to park Lord Hater's ship in the parking lot at Downtown Disney.

"Sorry sir; it's just that there's not much room down there. We should have taken the bus." Peepers replied nervously as he maneuvered the ship.

"Well, hurry up and  _make some room_!" Hater snapped. "I want us parked and out of the ship in five minutes, got it Peepers?"

"Yes sir." Peepers saluted his superior as he watched him leave the cabin.

"We should've taken the bus." He muttered under his breath as soon as Hater was gone. He continued to move the ship around the parking lot, trying to find a parking space that could accommodate the ship's humongous size, but he had no luck. He debated blasting a few cars with the ship's laser cannons to make room, but decided against it, since it would be too messy.

In a few minutes, he decided to go over to the parking lot on the West Side of Downtown Disney, hoping that there would be some room there. He was pleasantly surprised to find two empty parking spaces right beside each other; enough room for the ship. He quickly began to land it. But, before he could, two cars quickly pulled into the spots, putting him right back where he had started.

Lord Hater came back to the cabin to find Peepers nervously pacing back and forth. He cleared his throat.

"Peepers," he began calmly. "Have you landed the ship?"

Peepers looked at him nervously, his eye twitching. "Uh…no, sir."

"Why not?!" Hater suddenly burst into an angry ball of fury. "I told you, five minutes! It's been six minutes, and we still haven't landed!  _Why haven't we landed_?"

"S-sir, there's no room! Our ship takes up two whole parking spots. How can you expect me to find two empty parking spots? At Disney World! In the middle of winter!"

"Just blow up the cars that get in your way! Is that  _really_  so hard, Peepers?"

"But sir!"

"No "buts" Peepers; give me the controls. I'll land the ship!"

"Sir, why don't we just take the bus?"

"Because I don't want to take the bus!" Hater whined, stomping his feet. "I like the ship!" He pushed Peepers out of the way and seized the controls.

"Sir, please! Don't!"

Hater prepared to push the button to fire the laser, but Peepers jumped up and stopped him. The two fought for the controls, smacking one another around in an attempt to keep each other away. This sent the ship spinning, and when they had finally managed to stop, they found themselves right back where they had started: their hotel.

"Let's just take the bus." Hater said, shaken.

Peepers rolled his eye and landed the ship. The two of them exited, and then headed for the bus stop at the front of the hotel.


End file.
